She's A Rebel
by HearAmyRoar
Summary: Adalynn Faith Evans finally reached her goal of becoming a WWE Diva. However, she's not the average Diva. Follow Adalynn as she makes new friends, reconnects with the old ones, and possibly finds love along the way. Who knows, anything could happen, right?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I, of course, own nothing that you recognize. The one thing I own is my OCs, Emma Marie Souza and Adalynn Faith Evans AKA Allie James. This fanfiction is solely that - fiction.**_

_**A/N: So here's another story for you all to enjoy. I'm thinking of getting rid of Glass Shattering because I have major writers block on it and I'm just not feeling it. Maybe one day, if the mood strikes me, I'll go back to Harlees story but for now I'm going to write Adalynns. However, I have no idea who I want to pair her with. So that, my lovely readers, is where you come in. I want to know who YOU want to see paired with Adalynn. Also, I think Emma from Bent, Broken, and Bruised will be making an appearance in this story, just because you all loved her in that story. That also means that Adalynn CAN NOT be paired with Roman Reigns since he belongs to Emma, just like in Bent, Broken, and Bruised. Anywho, enough with my rambling and on with the story! Enjoy and please review!**_

Adalynn Faith Evans walked down one of the corridors of Madison Square Garden that would lead her to the WWE Divas locker room, her suitcase rolling behind her and her heels clicking along the floor. To say the new 24 year old Diva was nervous was an understatement. It wasn't because she was here in the WWE, even though this had been her lifelong dream, but because she wasn't sure how the other Divas and most Superstars would take to her. With her dark red hair, emerald green eyes, a small nose piercing, her ear piercings, and the tattoo sleeve going down her right arm Adalynn looked nothing like the typical Diva that the company would hire. Instead she was an Indy Girl. Having been wrestling since the age of 16 she had been signed with some of the best Indy Promotions such as Shimmer, Dragon Gate USA, and Ring of Honor. TNA had offered her a contract multiple times but each time she had refused.

_Here goes nothing _she thought as she approached the door with the pink butterfly symbol of the Divas taped to the front. I took a deep breath and opened the door with a shaky hand. As expected, the chatter in the locker room quickly stopped and every head turned to face the newest addition to the roster. The others had known a new Diva was arriving because a promo had been airing about her for a month and a half, but everyone had thought it would just be another model. I put on my friendliest smile and decided to break the ice first. "Hi, I'm Adalynn", still the room stood quiet until a tiny Diva that I recognized as the Divas Champion, AJ Lee, squealed in excitement. "Ohmygosh, you're Allie James!" She said. Everyone quickly turned to look at her in surprise, me included.

One of the other Divas scoffed, "she just said her name was Addison, not Allie" I held back the urge to roll my eyes, "uh, actually my name is Adalynn, not Addison and Allie James is my ring name, so yes I am Allie James" I spoke. She smiled back, "I absolutely love your work, you're huge on the Indys" I smiled shyly "thank you". The Diva that spoke before just shrugged "whatever". As AJ walked up to me, the other Divas decided to just continue on with what they where doing. "Don't worry about them, they just don't care for new competition" she said quietly, I laughed "its alright, I'm used to it. Also, I think your work is really good to" her eyes lit up, "really?" I nodded, "yea".

I set my bag next to hers as we continued to talk. "Hey, how about I introduce you to some people?" She said, I nodded "alright". We walked out of the locker room and she gave me the grand tour of Madison Square Garden along with introducing me to some people like Kaitlyn, Paige, Emma, and Roman Reigns. She wasn't surprised when she seen that I already knew Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose, Daniel Bryan, and Antonio Cesaro. Previously known as Tyler Black, Jon Moxley, Bryan Danielson, and Claudio Castrognoli respectively. I didn't know Dean Ambrose very well though. Just from my time in Dragon Gate USA, I was only there for about two shows before he had left. "Look who finally made it to the big leagues" Seth smiled, giving me a hug, "when are you debuting?" Asked Daniel, who was with his now fiance, Brie Bella "Tonight against Cameron, I think" he nodded "still going to be a heel?" I smirked "I'm going for more of a tweener". After talking for a little bit more, me and AJ headed for hair and make up. They put my hair up in a high ponytail and curled the ends before putting little make up on my face.

We headed back to the locker room, it was filled with more Divas than before. I grabbed my gear which was a pair of shorts and a top that criss crossed over my chest. The back was connected like the front of the old gear the Bella Twins used to use. I had the gear in black, white, gold, silver, red, emerald green, and a deep purple. After a little bit of a debate I decided on the black. I was just finishing lacing up my black ring boots when I heard someone call, "hey, newbie" I looked up with raised eyebrows and found my opponent for tonight. "You better not make me look bad tonight" "excuse me?" "This match better not suck because of you".

Before I could even open my mouth to fire back another Diva dressed the same way as Cameron interrupted. "Cam, can you leave the girl alone. You've never seen her wrestle". Cameron huffed and glared at the girl before storming off. "Sorry about her, I don't know what's been up with her lately but she's been acting like she's the hot shit around here. I'm Naomi by the way" I smiled "I'm Adalynn" "I know. Good luck tonight" "thanks" and she walked away. AJ walked with me to the gorilla position before my match started and we watched as Cameron made her entrance with Naomi. AJ wished me luck with a smile as my entrance music, "She's A Rebel" by Green Day, begun to play.

_"She's a rebel, she's a saint_

_She's the salt of the earth, and she's dangerous_

_She's a rebel, vigilante, missing link on the brink of distruction..."_

The crowd cheered loudly, most had already known who I was and others had fallen in love with the vignettes that had aired. I walked down the ramp with a smile, slapping some hands along the way as Justin Roberts announced my arrival. "And her opponent, making her debut from Boston, Massachusetts...Allie James!" The ref rang the bell as Naomi got out of the ring along with Justin. Cameron quickly walked up to me and slapped me hard across the face. My head whipped back and I slowly turned my head back to glare at her before punching her in the face, causing her to fall to the mat. I grabbed her by the hair causing her to scream annoyingly and tossed her into the turnbuckle. I went to the other corner and ran at her, hitting her with a high knee. I watched as she struggled to get back on her feet. I hit her with Chris Jerichos Code Breaker and pinned her for the win.

"Here is your winner...Allie James!" Justin announced as the ref raised my hand. I jumped out of the ring and walked back up the ramp with a smile, I faced the ring and watched as Naomi helped Cameron up. I seen as Cameron started yelling at her and pushed her, causing Naomi to stumble. I headed backstage and seen on a monitor that Naomi had tackled Cameron to the ground and was beating the shit out of her. My eyes left the screen as I was tackled by the few friends I had made so far, congratulating me on a debut well done.

I thanked them and walked back to the locker room with AJ. I continued to get stopped by a few of the other superstars like Alberto Del Rio, Wade Barrett, the Usos, John Cena, and Kofi Kingston who all congratulated me on my debut. I took a shower and changed back into my normal clothes before heading out with the new friends I had made and the old ones I had still kept. I was glad my first night had gone better than expected and I was ready to find out about the rest.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I, of course, own nothing that you recognize. The one thing I own is my OCs, Emma Marie Souza and Adalynn Faith Evans AKA Allie James. This fanfiction is solely that - fiction.**_

Over the course of the next day I found out what the roster thought of me. I walked into the Divas locker room Tuesday night to find Eva Marie, Cameron, and Rosa Mendez talking about "the newbie who stole their limelight". Nikki and Brie where nice enough, simply because they hadn't warmed up to me yet. AJ, Kaitlyn, Emma, Roman, Seth, John Cena, Daniel, and most of the guys on the roster had become a second family to me. As for the rest of the Divas, it was a mix. There was only one person who remained a mystery to the red haired Diva and his name was Dean Ambrose. I thought back to the two shows me and him and been in with Dragon Gate, trying to recall if I had ever done something to the man, but nothing came to mind. The matches I had in those shows had nothing to do with the matches he had put on.

I decided to ask one of the people that spent a lot of time around Dean and it wasn't Seth or Roman, but Romans wife and only female Shield member, Emma. I was locking up with her in the ring before the next Mondays Raw, simply to pass some time. "So how are you liking being here in the WWE so far?" The blonde Diva asked as we took a seat on the edge of the ring, "I love it. But I was wondering...is Dean always so distant?". She looked at me, puzzled by the question. "He normally isn't, but Dean isn't the most open person either. Didn't you know him before WWE?" "I knew who he was. When I got to Dragon Gate, I was only there for two shows before he left. There is just something about him that makes me think that I wronged him in some way." She frowned "I'll talk to him, if you'd like" I shook my head "no, its fine".

We got up and headed to our locker rooms. I didn't have a set storyline yet but I knew creative was figuring something out. However, I did have a match tonight against, Nikki Bella. I decided on my gold colored gear and got ready. I stretched with Nikki near the gorilla. "I love your hair. Its just so perfect every time I see you" she said, I laughed "thanks. I never wake up with perfect hair though, unfortunetly" she smiled "somehow I find that hard to believe". We chatted until a stagehand told us we where up. Nikki walked out first and I followed after her.

We where in the middle of our match when Eva, Cameron, and Rosa all came out and attacked me. Nikki tried her best to help me but they soon took her out also. Both of us where down and the attack was still going.

_"Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta._

_SHIELD!"_

The three girls scrambled out of the ring as fast as they could. Nikki had managed to get out of the ring with the refs and there where now refs checking on me. I didn't know what to think when the first person I seen out of the Shield wasn't Emma's blue eyes, but Deans. His eyes unreadable. He shooed the refs away and crouched down next to me, holding out a hand for me to take. I looked at him with uncertainty, he noticed my hesitation and reached out to grab my hands. "Up you go, princess" he spoke as he pulled me to my feet. As soon as he let my hands go, I glanced around the ring to find Emma, Seth, and Roman where not there, before backing up slowly and leaving the ring. I'm pretty sure the confusion was written on my face, loud and clear for everyone to see.

I hurried to the locker room and changed out of my gear. Once I finished getting dressed I headed to catering to grab a bottle of water. That's where Emma found me. "You sent him to my rescue?" I spoke with raised eyebrows, she shook her head "no, we where just watching your match in our locker room, when they started to attack you he just got up and ran out of the room. We didn't even know where he went until the music hit" "what?" "Yea, and when he came back and we questioned him about it he just shrugged it off like it was no big deal". A stagehand came to retrieve Emma then so she could get ready to head out with the guys. They where in an epic feud with Evolution at the moment.

I sighed and headed back to the locker room, grabbing my stuff, and heading back to the hotel. My body was feeling achy and I just wanted my bed. Most of all I just wanted to know what caused Dean to just come and save me. I wondered if he thought that i was weak enough that I needed saving. I wasn't some damsel in distress. Besides I have been in much worse situations than getting pounced on by three wanna be wrestlers. I slid my room key into the slot and kicked off my heels. I tossed on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt before settling into bed.

A knocking on my door startled me awake an hour later. To my own surprise it was Dean. "Dean? What are you doing here?" "Wanted to make sure you where all right" I raised an eyebrow "I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" "You kind off took a beating earlier" he pointed out "I wouldn't consider that a beating. I've been in worst positions. I'm an Indy girl, remember?" I said with a smile, he eyes showed his amusement and he let out a chuckle. "How could I forget the badass, Allie James?" I let out a laugh then suddenly frowned, "Dean...why did you help me earlier?" He sighed "can I come in?" I nodded and stepped aside for him to enter and he did.

"Do you remember the night of your very first match with Dragon Gate?" He spoke. The night was vauge in my head. I remembered that it was against one of the female wrestlers on the roster and I won. A few people, along with myself, had gone out to a club that was near by after the show. What I didn't remember was what happened the rest of the night. I had a few drinks that night, getting wasted wasn't something I normally did, but I was going through a rough point in my life. All I knew was the next morning I woke up in a mans bed. I didn't know who's because I didn't see the face when I left.

"You don't, do you?" Dean spoke quietly, it hit me then. "You where the guy I slept with" he shook his head, "we didn't sleep together. I took you back to my place because you where too wasted to be alone. I don't think I have ever seen anyone cry as much as you did that night. I'll be the first one to admit that I am a screw em and leave em type of guy. Especially when I was on the Indys. But there was something about you. As soon as I turned you down, you broke down into tears. I wouldn't even consider it tears, Adalynn. It was more like the type of sobs that have stuck with me since then". I was so surprised at the words that came out of his mouth that I had no clue what to say next.

I looked away, suddenly unable to meet the mans eyes. He took my chin gently in his hand and turned my face to look at him. "I don't know what happened to make you break down like that but I never want to see it again. You wanna know what the one thing you said to me that night was? 'Someone should always have someone that will never leave them. But what if that same person was the one who hurt you worst in the end?' Those words haven't left my mind. I didn't have a chance to talk to you again after that night".

Tears had formed in my eyes and I sighed, pulling my face away from his hand. "I'm sorry, Dean, but I think its best if you leave" I spoke quietly, he nodded in understanding "just know this, Adalynn...I'm never really leaving".


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I, of course, own nothing that you recognize. The one thing I own is my OCs, Emma Marie Souza and Adalynn Faith Evans AKA Allie James. This fanfiction is solely that - fiction.**_

_**Warning: this chapter talks about some sensitive subjects.**_

I hardly slept for the rest of the night, tossing and turning over the past. All i could think of was what had happened, the same memory playing in my mind over and over again. The memory i had tried so hard to escape.

_*Flashback*_

_I grabbed my suitcase from the back of the taxi cab and slammed it angrily. My fiance, Ryan, was suppossed to have picked me up from the airport. For the past week i had been doing my last round of shows for Shimmer. My career was really taking off at this point and i had been offered a contract with another Promotion when my Shimmer contract ended. The only problem was that Ryan never showed up to get me. I waited for over an hour at the airport, calling his cell phone, calling the home me and Ryan shared, calling the friends he most likely would have been with or known where he was with none knowing a thing. I shoved my key in the lock and walked in. His car was in the driveway, parked next to mine that i had left home at his insistance, so i knew he was here. _

_What I seen when I walked in surprised me. Ryan was sitting on the couch with another woman and he was rubbing what looked to be her pregnant stomach. "Who the hell are you?!" The mystery woman said, I raised my eyebrows at her "I should be asking you the same question since you are sitting on my couch in my living room with my fiance". She was about to say something back to me but Ryan stood up. "This isn't yours anymore. It hasn't been for a long time, not since you started your wrestling career. You're never home, its like you don't even exist anymore. I don't know what I ever seen in you to claim that I ever loved you but ever since I met Jennifer, I knew I loved her more than you. Then I got to thinking and realized you where never anyone really special to me. I packed all of your stuff for you, just give me your keys and leave. The car stays also"._

_"Excuse me!? Who the fuck do you think you are? At least I was out making a living for the both of us. What where you doing Ryan, hmm? Laying around fucking some bitch behind my back. This house is MY house, its my name on the deed, not yours. My car is under my name, so looks like you and your pregnant hoe can pack your shit and get the fuck out of my house and never darken my door again!" I yelled, pulling my engagement ring off my finger and tossing it, almost hitting the woman in the face "God knows I love to help people less off than me so you can have that ring. Ryan won't be able to buy you one quite like it considering I payed for that"._

_Ryans eyes blazed, "fine, keep the stupid house and car. Just don't think I'll help you once you lose everything all because of your stupid dream" I let out a laugh "i've never needed your help, its always been you who has needed mine. So don't think you can come crawling back to me when you need help because your side bitch got tired of your shit". I opened the door and held it wide open "now get your shit and get out. NOW!"._

_*End Flashback*_

I didn't let the tears fall until he left the house with all of his things. Me and Ryan had been best friends when we where kids, then we started going out when we where 16 and got engaged at 21. That all crumpled 5 months after we got engaged. I broke down after that, only staying sober when I was training or at a show. But when the shows where done and the training over then I was drinking and doing anything I could to help ease the pain of the heartbreak I felt.

When the sun finally rose I got my tired, exhausted body out of bed and went to get ready for the day. I was scheduled to appear at the house shows this week so I had to travel along to the next state today. I knew Vince wanted me to have a travel buddy but right now I just wanted to drive alone. I took a shower and got dressed in a pair of jeans, a white sweater with an anchor on it and my white vans. I straightened my hair and fixed up my face with some make up.

Once I looked like I hadn't been up all night living in the past, I packed my stuff that was lying around the hotel room. Grabbing my room key, I opened the door and almost knocked AJ to the ground, having not noticed she was there. "Wow, you have good timing. I thought you where going to be one of those Divas that took forever in the morning" she spoke, I could have facepalmed myself. I had completely forgotten that I had promised to travel with AJ this week since she was also scheduled to be at the same shows as me.

We were waiting for the elevator when I caught her looking at me, curiosity written on her face. "What?" I asked, she shook her head "I recognize that look on your face. I've seen it way to many times not to. Its the 'i didn't get any sleep last night because I have to much shit on my mind' face. Its a face I constantly seen on Emma before she married Roman. Wanna talk about it?" I thought about it while we put our bags into the trunk and decided I would.

AJ listened as she drove. "You know, it doesn't surprise me that Dean is acting the way he is. I mean we all know that Dean doesn't have the best childhood a person could ask for. But I'm feeling like he thinks what ever happened to you is much worst. Honestly, Emma would be able to give you really good advice if you wanted it. She went through something pretty bad to, relationship wise" "what happened to her?" I questioned, AJ glanced at me "she'd have to tell you that herself".

The rest of the ride was basically spent in silence. I decided I would talk to Emma, I knew she was also here because of the Shield. I found out what room she was in and searched the halls for the room until I found it. It was Roman, however, that answered when I knocked. "Hey Adalynn, what's up?" He smiled, "hey, Ro, is Emma around?" He nodded and stepped aside to let me in "Em, Ads is here" he called. The blonde diva looked up from the script in her hand and smiled "hey girl" "hey, can we talk?" She nodded "of course". She dropped her script on the bed and grabbed a key and her phone, "I'll be back, babe" she said, giving Roman a kiss, he smiled "alright, I've got to go meet up with the guys anyway".

We walked down to the café that was at the hotel and bought a snack and a drink before finding a secluded table. I told her what had happened last night and what happened to me. She listened as I spoke and I could tell that she understood. "AJ is right, Dean didn't have the best life growing up. It seems that the both of you have your own demons. I'm going to tell you my story. I was dating Jack Swagger and I could write a book about what he did to me. He raped me, stopped me from talking to my friends, he hit me when he wanted to, I only could have a match when he let me...it was Dean, Seth, and Roman that saved my life. They witnessed him hitting me and they beat the shit out of him. I talked to Vince and he suspended him until further notice. I took a leave and when I came back I became the first lady of the shield. But it didn't stop there, the whole time I was with him I thought his best friend, Dolph, was actually trying to help me. It turned out that he was also out to get me for Jack since he wasn't around. One night when we where filming smackdown and the guys had a match against the Big Show. Dolph rammed me into the steps, I got a concussion and I strained my back pretty bad. Jack and Dolph got their contracts terminated after that but it still didn't stop. Jack attacked Roman at a bar one night, threatened that he wouldnt leave anyone breathing next time unless I came back to him. If I told the cops, someone would die. I figured out where he was and was able to trick him into thinking we where alone. But I had the FBI with me, hidden, and a mic and camera on me. They arrested him and they also arrested Dolph. Both of them are serving a life sentance."

I was stunned at the words that came out of Emmas mouth. What sick person would want to hurt someone like her? I didn't know what to say but it didn't matter because she continued to talk. "I thought I was going out of my mind at times. I was scared for my life to the point where I imagined him in my room, in my bed, back to get me. The only way I would sleep or feel safe was with Roman. All three of the guys helped me so much but its Roman who saved me the most because without him I wouldn't have thought that love existed anymore. Now the reason I just told you this was because if its one thing I know its that difficult times always create opprotunities for you to experience more love in your life. Maybe Dean is supposed to be the one who helps you get over it and move on. He's the one who you broke down in front of and you planted yourself in his mind. He obviously wants to be there, isn't that what he said? That he isn't going to leave?"

Emma was right, he wasn't leaving. Listening to her story made me realize that you could be shattered glass and there would be someone willing to hurt themselves trying to piece you back together. I knew I had to talk to Dean, tell him what had happened, and let him into my life. My situation was no where near as bad as what Emma went through and I give her credit for being as strong as she is but i couldn't help but relate to her. Again the words resounded in my head, _someone should always have someone that will never leave them. But what if that same person is the one who hurt you worst in the end?_

**_A/N: Big thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favorited Adalynns story! So Adalynn has decided that she's going to let Dean in, thanks to Emma. Do you guys like Emmas involvement in this Story so far? Any ideas for a storyline you want to see Adalynn be placed in? Thoughts on what could happen next? Tell me! _  
**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I, of course, own nothing that you recognize. The one thing I own is my OCs, Emma Marie Souza and Adalynn Faith Evans AKA Allie James. This fanfiction is solely that - fiction.**_

I was walking back to my room, thinking of ways to talk to Dean. I didn't have much time to think, however, because next thing I knew I smacked right into him as I turned a corner. He caught me as I stumbled backwards, "sorry" he spoke. I waved off his apology, "its fine, but can I...uhh...talk to you for a sec?". He nodded and motioned for me to follow him, I did and he led me back to his room and out to the balcony. I told him what caused me to spiral out of control the way I had and he listened until I finished.

I didn't know that, once again, I had begun to cry until he stroked his thumb gently across my face, catching the stray tear that had fallen. "Don't waist your tears over him princess, he's not worth them..." his eyes where serious, "promise me something, Adalynn. Promise me that you wont shed another tear over a bastard like him". I nodded, "I promise" he smiled, "good now how about me and you spend the day together tomorrow?" I smiled "alright, i'd like that".

I performed at the house show that night against Nikki again, pinning her for the win. I spent some time with AJ and Emma and told them of my plans to spend the day with Dean tomorrow. To say they where excited was an understatement. They where excited to know that I was letting in Dean and to be honest, so was I. It was no secret that he had quite the reputation but I didn't care.

The next morning found me sitting in front of my suitcase in a towel, debating what the hell to put on. I finally decided on a pair of skinny jeans, a black and red striped tank top, a black blazer, and black gladiators. I curled my hair and put on little makeup. I had just finished when there was a knock on the door. Dean, of course. He looked hot in a skin tight black t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He smiled at me, "you look beautiful" I blushed "thanks".

He led me to a grey BMW and got in. "Dean?" I spoke, "Adalynn" he answered, "are we on...a date?" He glanced at me "do you want it to be?". I thought about it for a moment and nodded, he smirked "well then I guess we're on a date. How's breakfast sound?" "Sounds delicious" I spoke. He pulled out of the parking lot and drove to a cute little diner. We were seated in the back, away from the eyes of the people walking the streets.

We had fun together, just going around the city of Milwaukee. We finally ended up at a carnival that was around for a few days. "Hey Ads?" Dean spoke, I looked at him "yea?" He grinned at me "your not scared of heights, are ya?" "Nope" I said in the same way he said it in his first promo on the main roster. "Well then, you wouldn't be scared to ride that with me, would ya?" I followed his gaze and seen the Starblaster. I smirked at him "I'll race you" before he could agree I took off running. I stopped when I got to the line and Dean came rushing out of the crowd a minute later. "You cheater" he spoke, I laughed "I didn't cheat, I was just faster than you and I don't even have sneakers on" he looked down at my feet and shook his head, "you still cheated" he mumbled.

We got on the ride and Dean smirked at me, "sure your not scared? You can still back down" I shook my head, "hell no". The worker started the ride and the suspense of when we'd shoot into the air settled in. When we finally did I screamed, Dean started laughing. When we got off the ride he was still laughing. "I thought you weren't scared?" "Alright fine, maybe just a little bit..." I smiled "the big bad Allie James is scared of a carnival ride" he teased, I smacked him on the chest, "says the big bad Dean Ambrose who just got out run by a girl". He placed his hand over his heart and feigned hurt, "you wound me princess".

We enjoyed some other things that where around the carnival before heading back to his car. I couldn't remember the last time I had as much fun as I was having now. For the past couple of years I've been all about my training. I still went out and had a good time with my friends but I couldnt remember the last time I spent a day doing stuff like heading to a carnival and fooling around. Spending the day with Dean was even better. I was getting to know him and I liked what I was seeing.

We where set to be at that nights show so we headed to the arena. "Thank you for today" I said before heading off to the locker room. "Anytime. So you had fun?" I smiled and nodded "yes" "we'll have to do again soon than" he smiled and gave me a hug. He smelt amazing. "I'll meet you back here and we can grab dinner after the show if you want" he suggested before walking off, "alright" I agreed.

I walked to the locker room, smiling to myself, I walked in and AJ and Emma where waiting to hear about my day. I was just about to speak when I heard a scoff behind me. I turned to find Rosa and Eva, "you and Dean Ambrose?" Eva laughed, "why would he ever like someone like you? I mean, if he liked you so much than why did he ever sleep in my bed?" Rosa snickered. I felt my heart pound, I knew She could be lying, but Dean did have a reputation. Who knows who he has slept with? I turned to face Emma and AJ, both had looks of shock. I got the conformation I needed when I took a good look at Emmas face and she couldn't say whether it was true or not because not even she knew.

I grabbed my bag quickly and rushed out of the locker room. The sound of Emma and Rosas laughs rang in my ears. AJ and Emma called after me but I didn't stop. I didn't know where I was going, I still had to compete tonight. I was teaming with Nikki against Cameron and Rosa. I found an empty locker room that wasn't being used tonight and changed into my gear. Could he have slept with Rosa? He could just be leading me on, hoping to sleep with me also. Maybe Dean Ambrose was still Mox and he never changed. I mean, he admitted that he was a 'screw em and leave em' type of guy. I still let my guard down and trusted my instinct that he was no longer that type of guy. After all who would say the things he said to me if he was just trying to sleep with me. Rosa had to be lying.

I sighed and stood up. I had to fix my makeup and hair and finish getting ready. I couldn't think about this now. I left the room an hour later and walked towards the gorilla. Nikki, Rosa, and Cameron where already there. Rosa had a satisfied smirk on her face, she was glad that she had planted herself in my head. "You ok?" Nikki asked, "fine" I mumbled. She stared at me for a moment, unconvinced, then shrugged it off. Rosa and Cameron went out first to Camerons new music then me and Nikki went out to mine.

I glared at Rosa as the ref rang the bell and I pounced on her, viciously throwing punches at the other diva. The ref grabbed my waist and started telling me I had until the count of five to back up or he would disqualify me and Nikki. I backed off at four then grabbed her by the hair and picked her up off the ground. I kneed her in the stomach a few times and planted her with a ddt but I didn't stop there. I was just climbing the rope to do a 630° senton when Nikki tagged herself in. She finished off the match and picked up our victory.

"What was that out there?" She asked when we got backstage, I told her what happened, leaving a few things out of the mix as we walked. "I wouldnt jump to conclusions. I Would talk to Dean. You know Rosa doesn't care for you so she's going to fuck around with you" "but Dean does have a reputation" "that doesn't matter. I would still talk to him first" I sighed "alright".

I took a quick shower and changed into a pair of yoga pants and a sweater with a pair of sneakers. I put my hair in a braid down my back and grabbed my bag. I opened the door and I found Emma ready to knock. "Can we talk, Ad?" I nodded and stepped aside for her to come inside. "He hasn't been with Rosa, he used to screw her when he couldn't fine anyone else. He hasn't been with anyone since you got signed though. Trust me, Adalynn, I've seen Dean chase after many girls but he has never looked at one the way he's looked at you."

I gave Emma a hug, "thank you" she smiled and stood up "I should let you get going...I heard you're grabbing dinner with Dean. I would tell him what happened tonight. He watched your match" "yea, I'll talk to him". We left the room and she headed to her locker room. I headed towards the employee entrance and took a seat on a crate to wait for Dean. He came minutes after I sat down. I jumped off the crate and we headed to his car. "Did you have something specific in mind?" He asked, "no, anything is fine" I answered.

He glanced over at me, "are you ok? You where in a good mood before the show, now I can tell your not. I seen your match and you really beat the shit out of Rosa, did she do something?" "She heard me telling Emma and AJ about our day and she said 'why would he ever like someone like you? If he liked you so much than why did he ever end up in my bed?'" "Why would I ever like someone who's beautiful, smart, talented and a bunch of other things is like asking me if Eva can wrestle. Its a stupid question. Why wouldn't I like someone like you? Because you don't have blonde hair? Because you have tattoos? You don't have a fake tan? If I didn't like you as much as I did then I wouldn't have taken you to that carnival. I wouldn't have taken you anywhere except for my bed".

I smiled at him, I guess he really does like me. "You like me that much?" He nodded, "does that really surprise you?" "I guess I didn't really think you where that kind of guy" he shook his head, "I'm not, but there's something about you. I like you a lot. You're beautiful, you're a badass, you're smart, and you're so talented. All I've wanted since the first time I seen you was to make you mine but I never had the chance until now" "but you don't know me. How can you like me this much?" We where parked at a little diner close to The hotel now. "I know enough to make me want to know more".

The seriousness in his eyes made me believe him. "Looks like that makes two of us" I spoke. And that, my friends, is how mine and Deans love story came about.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I, of course, own nothing that you recognize. The one thing I own is my OCs, Emma Marie Souza and Adalynn Faith Evans AKA Allie James. This fanfiction is solely that - fiction.**_

After the Shield defeated Evolution, the three men and Emma stood proud in the ring while I watched from the back. Me and Dean have become close, we where not together but we continued to hang out and talk constantly. I had been making a splash here within the company. I was currently in a heated feud with all of the Total Divas. It had started when I cut a promo about Rosa, Cameron, and Eva just being jealous that I had more talent then everyone of them put together. Nikki and Brie had turned on me and Nattie and Naomi had also since I had basically insulted everyone on the show in the process. Not really of course, it was all storyline.

I continued to focus my attention on the screen and what happened surprised me. Seth slammed a steel chair right into Romans back. Dean stood frozen, shock on his face, which was completely unlike him and Emma let out a cry of surprise. Dean and Emma were never ones to be caught off guard. I watched as Dean forced Emma out of the ring and tried to fight the onslaught of Seth and Evolution until I couldn't watch anymore. I ran down the ramp much to the happiness and surprise of the crowd and pushed through the men of evolution. I slid into the ring and spearing Seth to the ground. I swung my fists at him until I felt hands grab my hair. It was Batista. I kicked at him and he let me go.

Emma, who had jumped back into the mix, helped me clear the ring of Seth, Randy, Batista, and Hunter. Once we were sure the men where not going to strike again we knelt next to Dean and Roman. They where hurt bad. We helped Doc get the two men up along with some referees. I heard JBL, Cole, and Lawler talking about what just happened. "Looks like Allie just returned the favor that Dean did for her" "Allie just might have made some new enemies for herself at the same time". I blocked them out so I could focus on Dean and Roman. Dean had begun to refuse help, too furious. I placed a hand on his shoulder and he whipped his head towards me. "Let them help you" I spoke, it took more convincing than that but eventually he and Roman where both checked out. They would be out for the rest of the week.

"Roman, I know you have Emma and your daughters to help you out for the week. Dean, do you have someone to help you out?" "I don't need help...I need to get my hands on that little backstabbing shit" Dean seethed. "I'll help him" I blurted out, Doc and Roman looked at me and Dean stopped his raging to turn and look at me also but quickly snapped out of it. "Isn't anyone listening to me?! I DONT NEED HELP! I need to get Seth Rollins!" He yelled and began to struggle to get off the table. He stumbled, unsteady on his feet and I caught him quickly. "My place or yours then?" He sighed, finally giving in and placing an arm around my shoulders.

My place in Miami was a lot closer than his place in Vegas so we had settled for mine. I carried both of our suitcases into my house and placed them by the couch. He let out a low whistle as he stepped into my house. "What a swanky place you got, Addie" he spoke, I turned to face him "thanks...I..actually shared this house...with Ryan".

His eyes darkened a little bit when I mentioned Ryan, but softened again when they looked at me. "I'll show you the guest room" I spoke before Dean had a chance to say anything. I don't know why I had just said that. He nodded and followed me slowly up the stairs. I stopped at the door right across from mine and opened the door. I placed his bags at the foot of the bed. "Your suite awaits" I smiled and he chuckled "thanks a lot kind madam, here's your tip". I raised an eyebrow at him and he smiled, he leaned in towards me and kissed my cheek. I felt the color rise on my cheeks, "I'll leave you to get settled in, you have your own bathroom and everything. If you need something, let me know". He nodded, still smiling, and I walked out of the room.

I placed my own bags in my bedroom and began to unpack the dirty clothes and replace them with clean ones. It didn't take me long since I had been on the road for only a few days, Then I headed downstairs where a stack of mail rested on my island in the center of my kitchen. I took a seat at one of the chairs and began to go through it all. It was either junk mail or statements Saying my bills had been paid. I tossed the junk and walked upstairs. I had a home office, why exactly, i didn't have a clue, but I used it to keep all my papers And whatnot. I put my statements away and decided to take a shower, me and dean had caught the earliest flight possible which was at 4 in the morning. It was almost 4 in the evening now.

I passed the door to deans room on the way to mine and smiled as I heard him humming away. I took a shower quickly and tossed on a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. I put my hair in a side braid and left my room. My stomach growled suddenly, it was no wonder since I hadn't eaten anything aside from the quick breakfast I had gotten with Dean and the small lunch I had got on the plane. If I was hungry then I knew Dean had to be also.

I walked to his room and knocked softly on the door. He opened it with a smile, "miss me already?" I giggled, "I just wanted to know what you wanted for dinner. I'm starving so I know you must be too" "chinese?" He wondered, "a man after my own heart. I've got a few menus downstairs" I said and motioned for him to follow. He had changed into a pair of sweats and a wife beater, his muscles flexing with every move, and needless to say I was getting a little bit distracted.

Once our food was ordered, we settled on my couch. "How are you feeling?" I asked, his eyes hardened, "how could Seth do this?". It took until that moment for me to realize what hit me then. "Dean...you know this is a storyline, right?" I questioned, he shook his head "this is no storyline, Adalynn. The script was supposed to be Brock coming out and attacking us. Not Seth turning traitor. If the script had been changed then we would have known about it. This was already planned between them. I should have picked up on it when I never saw Brock at last nights show". I sighed, "I'm sorry, Dean" he looked at me with a grin, "its not your fault, babe". Butterflies fluttered in my stomach, Dean hasn't called me babe...ever.

He grabbed my hand and intertwined my fingers with his, "I was thinking since we have an unexpected few days off, why don't we go out on another date tomorrow?" He smiled, "aren't you supposed to be resting?" I laughed, he smiled that grin again, "c'mon princess, when do I ever follow the rules?"

We ate our food on the floor of my living room and when we finished we decided to just call it a night. I knew Dean was exhausted, it was written on his face, and I was feeling the early start myself. I said goodnight to Dean and he wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me hard before letting me go. "Thank you for what you did and what you're doing. I know you have a storyline of your own going on and you really didn't have to come out and help us. The Authority will ruin you for attacking them" "I'll take whatever they give me and toss it right back at them. There's a reason why I was always known as the dirtiest diva in the game over Ric Flairs own daughter" I smirked. Dean chuckled, "well we can give them hell together princess" "sounds like a plan" I agreed.

I got underneath my blankets and got comfortable. Dean was right, they would come after me but I didn't care. I would do things to them that they would never expect from a typical WWE Diva. But then again, I'm not the typical WWE Diva, and with Dean and Roman by my side...well let's just say that Hunter is going to need his golden shovel, because he is going to be digging his own grave.

The next day I woke up to the smell of coffee and breakfast. I rolled out of bed and headed downstairs to find Dean just finishing up. I smiled, "smells delicious in here" "Chef Ambrose at your service" he smiled back, placing a plate of bacon, eggs, and toast on the island followed by a steaming cup of coffee. He looked like an angel leaning against the counter drinking his own cup of coffee as he waited for his toast to pop out of the toaster, his sweats hanging low on his hips, his dirty blond locks messy from sleep, but his blue eyes awake. "See something you like princess?" He smirked, I blushed And looked down with a smile, "you distracted me with your good looks Ambrose". He chucked and smiled that cocky grin of his, "what can I say? Its just the Ambrose charm working its magic".

A few hours later found me standing in front of my closet wrapped in a towel deciding on which dress to use. I eventually decided on a short black sleeveless lace peplum dress. I paired it with red high heels and I put a little makeup on. I fixed my hair into big banana curls. I looked in my mirror and smiled, satisfied with how I looked. Don't get me wrong, I basically live in converses and t-shirts, but I loved a nice dress and heels every now and then. I grabbed my mini purse and walked out of my room. I seen Dean sitting on the couch, on his phone not paying attention. My breath caught in my throat. He was dressed in black dress pants and a red button down shirt.

At the sound of my heels he turned his complete attention to me. His jaw dropped and his phone slid out of his hands and into his lap. I laughed and he snapped out of it. "You look beautiful" he stammered. He held his hand out for me to take and I did. "Thank you" I smiled and he led me out the door. He opened the passenger seat of the black range rover he had rented. He held my hand as he drove, a smile on his face. "Now can you tell me where we are going?" I questioned, he snickered "nice try sweetheart" "it was worth a shot" I mumbled.

We drove for about a half hour before he parked in front of one of the fanciest places in Miami. My eyes widened as he opened my door and grabbed my hand to help me out. "Holy shit" I mumbled as we walked inside, Dean smiled and gave his name to the host. He led us out the back and to a table outside on a patio, overlooking the ocean. Dean pulled my chair out for me and took the seat across from me. Once we had placed our orders for drinks and the server walked away I looked up at him, "if only the fangirls knew that the big and bad, Dean Ambrose, is such a romantic" he chuckled "it'll be our little secret. Its why I chose this place. There would be no one around to bother us", "perfect thinking".

After we had finished eating our food Dean stood up and held a hand out. I looked at him questioningly and he grinned, "thought you might like a nice walk on the boardwalk" I smiled and nodded, taking his hand. It was a nice walk, our hands linked, the sound of the waves, everything was perfect and I just didn't want it to end. I hadn't felt like this in a long time. We stopped at the end of the boardwalk and he placed his hands around my waist as we stared at into the ocean. The beach had always been one of my favorite places to be. Listening to the sounds of the ocean always soothed me.

"Ads?" Dean spoke, snapping me out of my thoughts, I looked up at him and he sighed "I don't know if its too soon to ask you this but I'm going to ask you anyways...Would you be my girlfriend?" My heart skipped a few beats and I smiled, "I thought you'd never ask". He kept an arm around my waist and moved his other hand to the side of my face. His lips came onto mine and I wrapped my arms Around his neck. We pulled back breathless and pressed our foreheads against each other. We headed back to my house and I hugged him tight. "I had a really great time tonight" I said, he hugged me back "so did I princess".

**A/N: I'm sooo sorry! I know I haven't updated in so long! I've just had no motivation to actually sit and write. But what better time to put up a new chapter then the start of 2015!? I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I appreciate reviews, love reading what everyone thinks will happen in upcoming chapters! I'll try to update more often but between work and always getting home late I can't promise quick updates like with **_Bent Broken and Bruised._ **Love you guys and thanks to those who still support my stories even though I've made them wait so long for a new chapter. Happy New Year everyone! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I, of course, own nothing that you recognize. The one thing I own is my OCs, Emma Marie Souza and Adalynn Faith Evans AKA Allie James. This fanfiction is solely that - fiction.**_

The next Monday found me and Dean getting ready for our return to tv. I didnt know what would happen tonight but I was ready for it. I found the card for tonights show and looked it over. I seen empty spots in the show but I didn't see my name or Emmas or the guys. But I knew better than to expect to have a night off. I headed to the locker Room and placed my bag in a corner. I took out one of Deans trademark shirts that I had cropped and switched out the one I was using. I took off the sneakers I had on and put black combat boots on instead. After finding a mirror that wasn't being hogged by the other Divas I put my hair up in a ponytail and curled it and fixed my makeup.

I grabbed my phone and stuck it in my back pocket before heading out of the locker room. I was heading to meet up with Emma and the guys when I heard someone call me. It was Hunter and Stephanie. "Look who's here. Allie James. I know you're still kind of new around here So we'll let that little stunt you pulled last week slide. After all you are one of our best Divas and our fight isn't with you..." Stephanie started in her sickly sweet voice. I knew it was being taped to show later on during the show but by no means was this fake. Hunter cut her off and got closer to me, "but since we know you love to fight, we'll give you the chance to do just that. You're going to kick off the show tonight and you're going to be in a gauntlet match against the total divas". I rolled my eyes and scoffed, typical hypocrites. Before I could get a chance to Speak they began to walk away. I watched them leave as a sudden smile crept up on my face and I began to laugh. If that was all they got then bring it.

The show started in exactly two minutes so as soon as the cameras disappeared I ran to the gorilla and made it just as "She's A Rebel" began to ring through out the arena. I walked out to the cheers of the Crowd and got in the ring. As what Happened a few minutes ago played on the titantron to show the crowd and the viewers at home why I was out there. Eva Marie was the one to come out first. Once the ref rang the bell she ran at me and I hit her with a big boot. She fell to the ground and I pinned her for the win. Rosa came out next and I beat her in less than a minute. Who said you needed wrestling gear to fight? Cameron was next and I dropped her just as fast. After they Were out of the way Came the ones that could actually wrestle. 45 minutes later found me on the ground, trapped in Natalyas sharpshooter. She had it locked in tight and we were in the middle of the ring. I knew I had to find a way out. But I didnt have the strength To pull myself to the Ropes without her dragging me back. "Do you want to submit, Allie?" The ref asked, I cried out as Natalya put more pressure but shook my head. I heard the guys music start to play but Natalya didn't get distracted. She was determined to make me tap.

Dean, Roman, and Emma came into my view but not into the ring. "Come on sweetheart. Don't give up. You can do it" Dean called. I shut my eyes and cried out again. The crowd was chanting my name. I had to get her off. I struggled to my hands and began to crawl To the nearest rope. I struggled but I eventually made it. The crowd cheered and the ref pulled Natalya off of me. He held her back until I made it to my feet. She ran at me when I did, and I hit her with a shoulder block. She doubled over and as a big screw you to Hunter I grabbed her and hit her with a pedigree. I fell to my knees and pinned her for the win. My song rang through out the arena as the crowd cheered. They all rushed into the ring as I stayed on my knees.

I stood up slowly with their help and grabbed a microphone. I ran my fingers through my hair and brushed it out of my face and smiled before speaking. "Well, Hunter...was that the best you could throw at me? I just demolished all of the total divas by myself. This last one with your own finisher. Next time you want to punish me for being a bad widdle girl remember who you're coming after because you dont play games with people like me because people like me don't play". I dropped my microphone as my theme began to play again and Dean helped me out of the ring and up the ramp.

When we got backstage Hunter, Stephanie, Randy, And Seth were standing at a monitor. When they looked my way I smirked and waved my fingers at them. They stormed off in a huff but Seth stayed a little bit longer. He looked like he had something that he wanted to say but instead he just Turned and Followed after them. Everyone came up to us to congratulate me. Dean had his arm wrapped around me tight, keeping me steady, and i was glad I had him to lean on because I was hurting. Eventually everyone decided that I needed a trainer and they let him take me away. "You did so good out there baby" Dean mumbled against my hair as I leaned closer into him.

The authority wandered in with a camera crew just as the Doc placed an ice pack on my back. I glared and Dean and Roman stepped in front of me and Emma. Hunter held his hands up in mock defense with a grin, "relax guys, we don't want to harm your girls. We just wanted to make sure our little Allie was alright" "she's fine, no thanks to that beating you handed her" Dean snarled. Hunter laughed, "I handed her no beating Ambrose. I handed her what she wanted, a fight" Hunter looked at me and smiled, "get well soon Allie, we need you healed up for Smackdown, you've got another match on your hands...against Rusev" the guys and Emma started to protest but Stephanie cut them off, holding up her hand. "If anyone of you interfere in this match, Allie looses her job" and they turned and left.

They all turned to look at me "you're not doing it" Dean spoke. "I have too Dean. They'll fire me" "you're going to get hurt Adalynn" "I can handle it. I've fought guys like him in the indies. I'll be alright" "we are going to the ring with you" Emma said, I started to protest but Roman cut my off "its best not to argue Ads".

I sighed and held out my hand for Dean to take to help me off the table. He did and we all walked back to the locker room they shared. Emma had taken the liberty of grabbing my stuff from the Divas locker room. I changed into a pair of sweats and a tank after taking a hot shower. I laid on the sofa and Dean gave me a kiss before heading out with Roman and Emma to call out Seth.

I watched as he told them he had not sold out but he had bought in. It didn't end in a fight and they had returned to the locker Room fuming. They changed and Dean grabbed my bag before grabbing my hand and we left the arena. We headed to Romans car and he took the Drivers seat, Emma took the passenger, and me and Dean took the back. We stopped at a pharmacy to grab some Advil and I laid across Deans lap. He stroked my hair as I drifted off to sleep.


End file.
